


Five Senses

by Ranrata



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranrata/pseuds/Ranrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ways House hears, sees, smells, touches, and tastes Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Senses

**1.**  
Half the time, you aren't even sure what Wilson is running his mouth about, and normally, you don't care if someone speaking to you notices that you stopped paying attention several minutes ago. But when Wilson speaks, you try to at least give the appearance of listening, if not the real thing, just so he won't stop talking. His voice is soothing, with its dramatic highs and lows, and when he talks to you, his voice takes on a special tone. At least, that's what you like to think.

**2.**  
No matter what you're doing, you always look up from it when you catch a glimpse of anything vaguely resembling Wilson walking by. When you speak, you keep your gaze squarely fixed on him, seeing yourself reflected in his large, dark eyes, as if trying to burn his image into your memory in case you lose the original. Because, even after ten years and all he has stupidly sacrificed, you still brace yourself for the day he will inevitably leave.

**3.**  
Some mornings, you wake up and swear that you can smell breakfast being prepared, usually pancakes, and once you are fully awake, it disappears and you remind yourself that was a year ago and only for a month, and he was never going to stay as a permanent arrangement. More than before, you want to take whatever Wilson has prepared for his own lunch, but you are no longer sure whether he would tolerate that behavior, so you settle for catching the scent of familiar meals on his breath when he stands too close.

**4.**  
He isn't a touchy-feely kind of guy, even though his personality suggests it. Wilson's hands are always tucked away in his pockets or in crossed arms, whether he is chatting up a nurse or telling a patient they're going to die. You exude “hands-off,” and he, unfortunately, adheres to it in general, choosing instead to stop short mere centimeters away and serving only to throw you off more than normal when he _does_ reach over to take something from you, touch your shirt, tie one of those damned ties for those three occasions per year that you actually need them, and a few you don't.

**5.**  
You're glad to find out that he doesn't taste like alcohol, letting you know this isn't a mistake or desperation and won't be forgotten by morning.


End file.
